The Lords of Ogredom
General Information This challenge has a little more variety than The Bone Horde Challenge. Most opponents here are ogres, with some undead possible. See Challenges for information, key concepts, tips & rewards common to all Challenges. Game Information * Type: Combat * Object: Earn a spot on the leaderboard for this challenge by winning as many consecutive combats as you can. * Standard Victory: Defeat a single ogre in combat. Prerequisites * Entry Fee * The Caves of Westwold Specific Information The following information is specific to this challenge, and differs from the "common" information accordingly: * Foes' Difficulty Progression: ** Stamina Points for Standard ogres start at 175 and increases according to levels, EXCEPT the special enemies you fight every fifth level (see Ogre Lords' Stats) ... *** Levels 1-29: Starts at 175 and increases by +5 *** Levels 31-??: Starts at 255 and increases by +6 ** Level 1 is 18+ at MR 42, 3+ at MR 115. ** More frequent and damaging Specials. ** They have a chance (before combat) of summoning a Rock of varying size, you can use a Power 40-70 to avoid. The higher the required Power level to defend against, the more damaging the Rock and the higher the experience reward * Every 5th level has 3 combats (2 weak guardians, 1 level-increase-appropriate leader with more Stamina than the regular enemy on the next level). You are allowed to flee from the boss, but NOT from the Ogre Guardians. If you flee from the boss and then attack again you'll have to face two more Ogre Guardians before the boss * Level Skip -- ** requires navigation through a winding tunnel. At random you will encounter Skeletal Ogres (one at a time). If you're lucky enough you may get out without a single fight! ** bypass 2-6 levels (combats AND rewards, if any), but see Talk ** grants an additional general experience reward. So far the following rewards are known: 64, 96, 128 general experience * Additional Random Encounters. The Lords of Ogredom has the "Standard" random encounters (see here), in addition to the following: ** The spirit of a mysterious ogre tells you of a location you should find ** The same spirit changes the item you retrieve from that location ** Gollbrum, fight him for a special item (and experience) Ogre Lords' Stats Levels 50,55, & 60 are (rightfully) assumed to exist since there are twelve ogres engraved on The Bowl of Blood: Level Tested at MR Ogre Lord Guardian 1 Guardian 2 Name To Hit SP To Hit SP To Hit SP 5 120 Charakar 3+ 100 3+ 110 3+ 115 10 124 Ghirajaw 3+ 131 3+ 120 3+ 130 15 136 Arkenarag 3+ 163 3+ 130 3+ 145 20 135 Irth the Unbroken 9+ 194 3+ 140 3+ 160 25 150 Zurogun Griffonslayer 9+ 225 3+ 150 3+ 175 30 165 Togg Bloodmark 9+ 329 3+ 160 3+ 190 35 180 Warhand the Savage 9+ 170E 205E 40 Hagrummok 180E 220E 45 206 Dythmerim the Destroyer 12+ ~515 3+ 190E 3+ 235E 50 Balgorom Stonelord 55 Kendarugol Dreadspear 60 Bluefang The Invincible Notes # The E after the numbers means it's an "estimate" that has not been confirmed yet. # The Ogre Lords' & Guardians' "to hit" values were tested at the MR values in the "Tested at MR" column. If a value is omitted it is because of uncertainty. If you want to help, but the table code is off-putting, see Talk # There is also a table in the Talk that estimates the 9+ values of the Ogre Lords. Tips * See Key Concepts on the Challenges page for tips common to all Challenges. * The Level Skip for this challenge is not as disadvantageous as it is in The Bone Horde Challenge * If you Travel to a certain location, be sure you've got plenty of space in your inventory! Walkthrough (incomplete) * This section is incomplete pending further developments The Bowl of Blood * You may randomly encounter an ogre's ghost; it will give you a quest to find a treasure in a place called Stonevale (it is a Random Encounter, so be patient). * EXIT the Challenge! * SAVE your game in the Encampment * Use the now unlocked TRAVEL link to get to Stonevale * Click the Search for the moss-covered tunnel link * The tunnel is straight-forward until the end (i.e. there are no branches and it is not maze-like): ** Fight the carnage crawlers (6-8+ at MR 72) at set locations. There are 4 locations: ***Location 1: 3 Large Carnage Crawlers ***Location 2: 5 Large Carnage Crawlers ***Location 3: 6 Large Carnage Crawlers ***Location 4: 7 Large Carnage Crawlers ***You can heal between battles! ** When you are getting near the end there are two rooms off the main passage -- first a southern room, then a northern room. These both have random loot (they can have quite a large quantity, so a light load comes in handy). * The final room in the tunnel is south of the eastern dead end: ** You will be able to first examine an ornate iron bowl, and then you can pick it up. * The Massive Carnage Crawler ** If you fight him, he is 9+ at MR 150, with ~600 SP. ** If you flee (before or during fighting), you have to survive (but not necessarily succeed on) 4 consecutive checks (see Talk) and roll 75+ at 1-100 + Agility + Body + (Spirit * 0.5): *** Failure: lose 15-?? Stamina Points each time *** Success: see Talk * Return to the Encampment at Zumryn's battlegrounds, Rest and Save. * Attempt the challenge again, and fight until your Engraved Iron Bowl is changed into The Bowl of Blood. * Travel to Trithik, and go to the Silver Crest headquarters * Use the Bowl during conversation with your fellow members. Gollbrum * When you encounter one of the portals that allow you to skip a level - enter it. * When you make your way to the end of the winding corridor you will be faced with two portals: a swirling black portal and a flame-wreathed portal. Enter the flame-wreathed portal. * There you get a choice whether to fight Gollbrum or leave through the door. ** Wound him before the fight (probably reduces his Stamina) ** Defeat him and get the key. You also get fully healed. The Silent Temple * When you encounter one of the portals that allow you to skip a level - enter it. * When you make your way to the end of the winding corridor you will be given the choice to enter the black portal or examine the red stone door, choose to examine the red stone door **Warning, you will be drained of all your Nevernal Reserve upon entering the Silent Temple, be sure to heal yourself before entering ***If you forgot to heal before examining the door, fear not, the last screen you will have Nevernal Reserve ends with "You vow to remain on your guard as you explore this quiet, mysterious lair." after this point you will lose all NR. *Once inside the temple, there will be three paths. Along each path path there are 6 traps; any trap in the temple can be one of these 7, what the trap is changes even as you are playing. Example, you go forward and encounter the Icy Wind trap and fail your roll, forcing you to move south, you move north again and face the Psychic attack instead. **Three Glowing Orbs: each orb requires its own check, Agility, Body*(0.5), Luck*(0.5), need 75+ to succeed. Note: Even if you fail all three checks you will still clear the trap. This is the ONLY trap where this is so **Icy Wind: Body and Spirit help, need 75+ to succeed **Patterns on the Floor: Mind, Aura, Thievery*(0.25) all help, need 100+ to succeed **Powerful Psychic attack: Mind, Spirit, and Aura all help, need 100+ to succeed **Disappearing Floor: Agility, Body*(0.5), Luck, Thievery*(0.25) all help, need 100+ to succeed **Nightmarish Shapes: Spirit, Aura, Mind*(0.5) all help, need 100+ to succeed **Invisible Forces: Might, Body, Spirit*(0.5) all help, need 100+ to succeed ***For each trap you clear, you receive some amount of General experience 8, 16, 24, or 32 ***It is advised to complete as many traps as possible, your reward at the end increases based on how many traps you cleared *After having cleared one path to the other side of the temple, you can choose to examine the stone arch (flavor text only), walk away from the arch (to clear a different path), or enter the arch. **When you enter, you will find one of the 12 gems for the Bowl of Blood embedded in a statue of Skargokk, you have two options: #Attempt to retrieve the gem, Agility*(0.5), Mind*(0.5), Luck*(0.5), Thievery*(0.25), and Arcana*(0.25) all help, need 100+ to succeed ##Succeed, you get the gem and are rewarded 128 General experience then leave the temple ##Fail and you still get the gem as well as 32 General experience, but the statue comes to life and you have two options: ###Flee for the red stone door at once - unknown ###Hold your ground and engage Skargokk - you will have to pass a check: Agility and Luck (x0.5) help, and you need 75+ to succeed ####If you succeed you get a choice between "Engage Skargokk" (same as failing the check) and "Flee for the red stone door at once" (unknown) ####If you fail you are forced to fight Skargokk: Skargokk The Silent 3+ with MR 227; 17+ with MR 183; Demonscourge works; SP unknown. You are allowed to flee and escape this fight. Around 400 combat experience for defeating him if you do not use any powers #Decide against taking the gem, unknown Note: Due to the high combat experience for defeating Skargokk it is better to fail the check when getting the gem - assuming that you can win the fight, of course! Rewards (incomplete) * See Rewards on the Challenges page for rewards common to all Challenges. * Every 5th Level Attained: ** 24, 32, 48, or 64 general experience ** Significantly increased combat experience for the 3rd ogre in the level (up to 129 attested). * Ogre Ghost: ** Access to the mossy tunnel in Stonevale ** 128 general experience for defeating each group of Large Carnage Crawlers ** The Massive Carnage Crawler *** ~104 Combat experience *** 1,024 general experience *** 256 experience to All Skills and Powers *** A Plain Silver Ring ** Item: Engraved Iron Bowl ** Item: The Bowl of Blood ** 1,024 general experience for recovering The Bowl of Blood * Gollbrum: ** 8 experience to Telekinesis (50+)/Shadow Magic (50+)/Gating (50+)/Illusion (50+)/Conjuration (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Destruction (50+)/Thievery (50+)/Archery (50+) if used to wound Gollbrum ** 129+ combat experience for defeating Gollbrum ** 1024 General experience and Item: Blood-Red Stone Key (info to be added) for defeating Gollbrum * The Silent Temple: ** 8, 16, 24, or 32 General experience after each trap ** A gem for The Bowl of Blood ** 128 General experience for acquiring the gem (only if you succeeded) ** Completion: Predictable amount of General experience and experience to All Skills and Powers depending on how many traps you cleared. The formula is 64 general, 16 AS&P per snare you defeat. *** The maximum (for clearing all 18 traps) is 1152 General experience and 288 experience to All Skills and Powers. *** The minimum (for clearing only 6 traps) is 384 General experience and 96 experience to All Skills and Powers. * This section is incomplete pending further developments Category:Partial items quests